The One to Love
by FallingTears27
Summary: Rating may change. Kagome is Torn between three guys. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga. Which will she choose? {DISCONTINUED}
1. The Capture

The unwanted morning light shone through the lace curtains dangling in front of the window. A ball of blankets stirrered on the bed at this sudden interuptance. Kagome rivealed herself to the morning and moaned in irritation.  
  
"Why does the moring have to come now? WAIT?!?!?!?!? MORNING!!!! Inuyasha is going to kill me!!!! What time is it?!?!? 10:00 he is definitly going to be pissed off!" Kagome sprinted to her door only to be greeted by her panicing mother, grandfather, and brother.  
  
"What??? What happened?!?!"  
  
Kagome raced passed them and went straight to the bathroom. Everyone one just stared and went on with their morning routine. Shouting from the bathroom, Kagome told her brother to get bandages and other medicine supplies in to her big yellow bag.  
  
After a short 5 min. shower kagome was packing the rested of her bag with neccesities nad some goodies for everyone. Ecpecially Inuyasha hoping that he would be less mad. Jumping down the stairs, out the door, and to well house in a matter of seconds and Kagome was off. She lifted her left leg over the side of the well and leapted through. She was engolfed with light before landing on the bottom of the well in Fudal Japan.  
  
"Your late!"  
  
Kagome started to grab for the vines that snaked their way down the well.  
  
Before she could reach the first vine she felt a pair of strong hands lift her up like a bird setting off for life.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I just fell asleep on my bed and th-"  
  
"Inuyasha?!?! My dear Kagome don't mistaken me for that manjy mutt!!"  
  
"KOGA!?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE WIHT KAGOME YOU DUMB WOLF!"  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T LET HER FALL INTO WELLS YOU IDIOT"  
  
"Excuse me but -"  
  
"Sorry Kagome but I had to setle some thing with that pup."  
  
Koga carryed Kagome through the forest and across feilds and rivers with Inuysha trailing behind shouting curses and him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bad I know next. Chapter. 


	2. The arrival and rival

A beautiful feild of wild flowers blowing in the wind was up ahead.  
  
Sesshoumaru and his two companions were in the middle of the relaxing area. Rin had a handful of blue and pink wildflowers grasped in her hand. The other hand was busy yanking others to make her bouquet grow. Jaken on the other hand was hidden by a stray bush. The only way hte other two knew that he was there was because they could see the head staff lingering over the green leaves. The leaves swayed back and forth as the wind whistled through the area.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand was lounging under a tall and beautiful blooming cherry blossom tree. Resting and enjoy the peice and quite was all that he needed.  
  
'should i go and seek out my dimwitted half brother to claim what is really mine' *No I am to relax and take it easy today for my wounds are to heal* 'Yes but they are only light and small at this moment because of your deamon blood. It will not matter if you fight Inuyasha. He can berly ever touch you.' *Yes that is true but I am enjoy this and wanting it to be interupted is what I desire at this moment and not that sword.*  
  
While he argued with himself Rin took the oppertunity to go and bother the minion who was now getting the hint that his master was in a daze.  
  
'O shi-' but itwas a little too late for him now. Rin Lunged at him and sarted to torture the poor creature till he could no longer take it  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru can we go?" Sesshoumaru awoke at that moment only to be greeted by a dirt covered demon with an annoyed and seriouse look plastered upon his face.  
  
"Jaken, Rin would like to stay for a little while longer. Also I am rather enjoy the area. Do you really want to taek me out of my tranquility. You know that if I get bored I will take it out on you, right."  
  
"Nn-no I-i-i- aamam ss-orr-yy sir." The minion stuttered as he attempted to take a few steps back but found that he was frozen.  
  
"Besides I sense no da-" He was cut off by a too familure scent and two scents that were not so familure. Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air a few times too make sure that his assumption was correct.  
  
"Inuyasha" came a soft wisper from his lips. It was a sound of distgust mixed in with hatred.  
  
He looked off into the distance to see a whirwind glide across the ground nocking over what ever was in its path followed by a blur of red. Thinking for a moment, he had to figure out what the heck his idiot half brother was chaseing. It was so fast but not faster than himself. Nothing came to mind but that didn't matter as much as getting Rin out of are.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru what did you say?" Jaken had just relized that his lord had spoken.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin and go back home." his face and eyes were so cold and his voice was so harsh that Jaken could only think to himself that there was no way in talking to his master.  
  
"Come Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru would like us to leave."  
  
"But I do-"  
  
"Rin, LIsten to Jaken and go. Now." Sesshoumaru stared at them both with an emotionless face but thughtful and at the same time stern eyes.  
  
"Okay..." Rin's voice was filled with disipointment but Sesshoumaru could tell that Rin understood. It pained him to have to talk to her that way but he knew that he had to. It was the only way he could get his point across to the little human girl.  
  
The two of them trotted their way out of sight leaving a path that showed were they had been. Sesshoumaru quickly turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Who or what was that whirwind adn why was Inuyasha chasing it. All of these answeres were answered in one loud almost ear shattering shout from his half brother.  
  
"Get back here Koga!!!! I am going to kick your a** when I catch up to you"  
  
"Oh, Yah right. like you cold ever lay a hand on me. You are s slow that a snail could catch you in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Help Inuyasha." Kagome shouted from the clutches of kouga who just held her closer to his chest.  
  
"Kagome just-"  
  
The rest was all blocked out of his mind. That was all that he needed to hear. Wait wasn't that Inuyasha's wench that the guy named Kouga is carrying? I could never take care of himself I have no Idea how she excpects him to take care of her. All of his thoughts were inturupted as he spotted the whirlwind comeing straight for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru mearly stepped out of the way of the incoming wind and heard something that sparked his interest to its peak.  
  
"...I would even give the tetsiaga (spelling) to my dumb brother." Inuyasha spoke these words as though Sesshoumaru wasn't there. He must not have known because when he had made his way into the clearing the first words that came out of his mouth were,  
  
"What the he** are YOU doing here?!?!?!?!?" The two of them stood there ready to attack one another. They had looks on their faces that said 'this will be a battle to the death'.  
  
~*~Meanwhile with Koga and Kagome~*~  
  
The two had made there way to Kouga's den with a little short cut that rather frightened Kagome. Koga, with all of his confidence, had ran straight up the side of the mountain. This was usual for him but not for Kagome.  
  
When they got to the cave every one shouted,  
  
"Koga's back" and "He's got the girl"  
  
They went through a bear skinned door way and into a room with a aniaml skinned bed that was alsop made out of a dark wood.  
  
"You may stay here in my room, Dear Kagome. The guys will look after you and treat you with more respect than that dog boy ever did. If you want to go any where just ask one of them to go with you adn they will."  
  
Koga took Kagome's hand in his own and kissed one of them. That made Kagome blush.  
  
"Aahh...Koga...I" Kagome stamered and searched for the right words.  
  
'Why is Koga being so nice to me? What does he want? Doesn't he know that I don't love or like him the way that he does me?' These questions raced through her mind.  
  
"Kagome," Koga said while staring into her endless pools that were her eyes. "I have to go out and help hunt for dinner. Rmember what I told you. I will be back in a while."  
  
Koga made his way arcross the room, picked up a weapon, and walked out of the room. Kagome could here him talking to some of the other men. 'He must be gathering his men to go and hunt. Maybe I shoul djust rest right now while I wait for Inuyasha to come and rescue me'  
  
Kagome rested her head on the fur pillow on the bed and awaited for sleep to over take her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry gots to go. If you like the story so far than review. Byezzz 


	3. The comfort and fight

Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She tried to take in her surroundings when she felt warmth behind her. Deciding that it felt like no threat, she scooted closer to it. Kagome felt even more secure and warm then before as she made her closer to this heat. She didn't really care what or whom it was just that it made her feel that way. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to itself. Kagome tried to turn around to see who it was but couldn't because the grip was so tight. 'This is probably just my imagination.' She must have forgotten that she couldn't turn and to become alarmed because the next thing she did was let sleep take her over.  
  
*THUD*  
  
Kagome shot up from her resting place and noticed a fur blanket covering her.  
  
'How did that get that way I don't remem-. WAIT!?!?! That thing that was next to me when I woke up. Did it do that for me.' Before she could control what was going on to her body she let out the most ear-shattering scream. Koga burst through the door and was by her side in lightning speed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! What is it Kagome?? Did something happen to you??"  
  
"What? Huh? Oh no Koga, I just had a bad dream." Koga put his arm around Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. Kagome looked embarrassed but at the same time thought of something that had not occurred to her the first time she had awakened.  
  
'Koga!!! That's who had put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Wait what was he doing in the bed?? Duh!! How dumb am I. This Is his room and his bed. OMG I fell asleep in Koga's room and his bed. WITH HIM SLEEPING NEXT TO NEXT TO ME!!!! If Inuyasha. Wait. Why isn't he here by now??? He was right behind us. He might have gotten into trouble.'  
  
While Kagome was lost in thought Koga, on the other hand, had just sat there staring with his bright blue orbs and found himself wondering in his own mind. 'Why isn't she pulling away? I don't care what the reason is just that she isn't. Does this mean that she is finally starting to trust me more? Soon she will trust me more than that mangy mutt and he will be erased from her mind once and for all.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing for the second time this morning, Kagome gripped the fir on Koga's shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. Koga was brought out of his thoughts by this unexpected change and held her tighter. The two remained this way for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
~*~Back with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru~*~  
  
"Well little brother, it seems that you are in quite the predicament. Your wench has been taken by a different weakling other than your self," Sesshoumaru smiles in a rather mean mocking way, "I have over heard you talking to your self I will take up your offer."  
  
Inuyasha had to think for a moment about this so-called offer that his idiot bother was talking about. It only took him a minute to realize what he was talking about. His face got to be the biggest and brightest shade of red that Sesshoumaru had ever seen because the smile that was plastered on to his face got to be even bigger.  
  
"You will never get this sword for yourself. I will die first and even then you will never have this sword. You just want it because father left something to me that was useful and left that sword that he knew would never be use for the likes of you." Shouted Inuyasha as he prepared to jump his brother.  
  
"You fool. You should be ashamed of yourself. Or should I say that Father was ashamed enough for the both of you. He mated with a human and for that he paid. He disgraced himself for that and left the world with the burden of having you breath its air." Sesshoumaru was cool and calm as ever compared to his brother. "All Humans should die and seized to exist, especially your mother. She was just a waist of space."  
  
This only made Inuyasha even madder, for Sesshoumaru was then lunged at by his half brother and the sword, which so rightfully belonged to him, fully transformed. The weapon was guided by anger and wildly swung around making the attack an easy one to dodge. With turn of his body he was out of range of the sword and with that opportunity he drew the one sword that has the ability to beat the Tetsiaga. That swords name was Tokygeign (spelling). The sword was so powerful that it only took Sesshoumaru one use of its energy to knock his brother down and unconscious.  
  
"Now, this is the best opportunity to go and kidnap that wench from that fool Koga and hold her for a ransom of a sword." Sesshoumaru fought off a grin that kept on tugging at teh corner of his lips. So he was gone and out of sight of the clearing now and headed straight to the mountains a few miles away.  
  
~*~Back at Keade's Hut where Everyone else was (this was right when Koga kiddnapped Kagome)~*~  
  
"Where is Inuyasha with Kagome?"Sango was eritated adn hat was an understatement.  
  
"WHERE IS MY MOMMY ?!?!?!" Shippo was the worst of them all though. He wanted to see Kagoem more than everyone in the hut.  
  
"Do you suppose they got into a little bit of trouble, do you?" Keade was the only one not worried. She tried to reasure every one when she could.  
  
"Ye should not be worried at this." is all that she could think of. It was a cold Fall day adn the crisp autam air whistled through the trees and cracks in the hut.  
  
"I think we should go adn search by the Bone eaters well." Sango now had a an terrifying thought lingering through out her mind.  
  
"Yes I think you are right, Lady Sango." MIroku and Sango now just looked at the young deamon huddled in the corner crying. Shippo could tell that the looks that they were saying with out words that 'if you come you have to be quite and help'.  
  
"I won't do any thing and I will help."  
  
Miroku and Sango as well as Shippo stared at each other with blank looks on their face, arose from their spots on the floor, packed a few thigs just in case and they where off.  
  
The forest of Inuyasha was a short distance to walk and they where there in a matter of 15 minutes. Slowly they entered the clearing that helled the well and where stunned at what they saw. A few trees where knocked down and the grass and dirt was thrown everywhere.They had only seen an area tossled and turned like this from one deamon. An that was when there was no fight involved.  
  
"You don' t suppose...."  
  
"Yes, Lady Sango I do."  
  
"What are you two talking about. I have no clue who could have done this." Shippo was now the only left in te dark.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at each other with faces that would scare a deamon to its death. "KOGA!?!?!?"  
  
"No not Koga. Doesn't he know when to give up!?!?!?"  
  
The three of them broke out into a sprint across the clearing and to the other side of the forest and where not the least bit worried at the dark cloud looming over the area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ 


	4. more comfort and capturing

~*~Back with Koga and Kagome~*~  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to Koga as she pondered about was on her mind.  
  
'Why is he doing this?¿ He usually reminds me of that lecherous monk. Maybe he is trying to be kind and dare I say loving towards me. It's more then what I can say for Inuyasha when we are not alone. Hey wait where is Inuyasha?!?! Maybe he forgot about me and just gave up. He is always saying that the group would be better off without me and HE would get a whole lot more done. All I am to him is a shard detector.'  
  
While Kagome tried to figure out her feelings and answer which ever seemed to be ending, Koga just sat there and tried to work out his own feelings that he had acquired.  
  
'This is how it should be every day forth. Kagome in my arms and hugging me closer and closer.' Koga leaned closer to Kagome's hair and took a big whiff of her scent. 'Her scent is so heavenly. It is extremely hard to get her out of my mind.' He shook himself out of his thoughts just incase Kagome was trying to talk to him. When he saw her just sitting there like she had been for at least the past five minuets he felt worry come across his face and form in his eyes.  
  
A small tear fell down the side of her face. Koga felt so horrible. 'Did I do something or is it just what she is thinking about. I don't know what it is that would make her so sad but what ever it was will never happen to her as long as she is with me. Maybe.'  
  
Koga slowly lifted his hand and delicately placed a finger and traced it along the tear line left be hind from that one droplet of water. This single mark stained her cheek like an emotional scare. As he made his way closer to her lips Kagome twitched but soon was motionless once more. Koga just studied her luscious lips for a moment.  
  
'Should I."  
  
That was it he couldn't hold it in any longer. He hooked his finger around the tip of her pale chin and lightly lifted her face up so their eyes locked instantly. He searched her eyes for any feeling that might suspend his move on her. They were filled with hope and determination. Why determination he was not sure but didn't care. He pulled her head closer to his and then their lips met for the first time. I seemed to Koga for it have lasted for eternity and a day. He returned the kiss and did not notice that Kagome's eyes were half way out of her sockets.  
  
In a split second it was over. They were interrupted by a ear pounding crash and rocks falling upon their heads.  
  
"What was that!?!?!? Is someone attacking you or something??"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember pissing anyone off except Inu-" Koga placed Kagome down on the bed with as much carefulness as he had. "Kagome stay here no matter what okay." She just looked at him with a blank face. But her bright orbs were filled with worry and fear. Koga ran out of the room at lights speed.  
  
'Inuyasha really does care. I knew he wouldn't let me stay here.'  
  
Spots of red flickered onto the floor that led to the room.  
  
'Koga?!?! He must be hurt. Or it could be Inuyasha.'  
  
Without ignoring the words that were earlier spoken to her she leaped out of the bed and pushed the curtain away only to be greeted by.  
  
~*~With Sesshoumaru~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru climbed his way up the said of the mountain at speed that only he could reach. In a matter of minuets he was outside of the cave. The mouth greeted him with its dark and musty inside.  
  
'Do I really want to do this' Of course you do. You want the sword right?? 'Yes I do.'  
  
And with ending the conversation with himself he raced in to the cave. With out a moments hesitation he was he unsheathed his mighty sword an through one spark of his energy he had taken out all of Koga's fellow comrades.  
  
'That was a little too easy. Where is the crown prince.'  
  
As if on cue, Koga crossed the threshold the skin door covered room and was standing in front of the Lord.  
  
"What do you want? These grounds are for the wolf pack. This is called trespassing. Now plea-"  
  
Koga was interrupted by a clawed hand slash across his face.  
  
"Mangy wolf, you are lucky I didn't use much of my venom of you would be dead in a matter of minuets. I have no interest in you. Now kindly please move."  
  
With that said Koga was flung across the room and slammed into the wall with such impact that the wall was permanently damaged with a hole. Blood trickled down his face and went flying across the floor by the wall  
  
Sesshoumaru attempted to take a step towards the scent of Kagome but before he could move an inch he met face to a girl who now had tears clouding her vision.  
  
"KOGA!!!" Kagome ran to the side of the wolf prince. Koga was lying in a heap on the floor surrounded by rock and a few lay on his body.  
  
"Kagome run get far away from here. I will keep him away from you as long as I can."  
  
"But-" Before she could finish her sentence she was slung over Sesshoumaru's shoulder with a near death grip around her waist.  
  
"Thank you, Prince." Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now lead out of the cave and into the day light.  
  
~*~With Inuyasha and the others~*~  
  
"How much longer until we get there. I'm really worried." Shippo managed to say in between pants.  
  
"Not too long, dear Shippo." Miroku also felt the same but he had to be the strong one seeing as Sango was almost in tears.  
  
'I should have been there. If only Inuyasha wasn't so stubborn. I told him I should have gone with him. But no he had to be "Mr. Macho.'  
  
A loud roar came from behind them. They all came to a halt and the only one who couldn't in time knocked every one down.  
  
"Miroku?!?!?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry"   
  
With one word everyone's spirits were some what lifted. "KIRARA" The fully transformed demon cat flew up next to them and gestured for them to all get on. They piled on and were in the air in seconds. A clearing appeared before them and in the middle was a hanyou dressed in red.  
  
"Inuyasha?!?!" Kirara came to a halt beside the now awakening form.  
  
"I'm fine but Kagome got kidd-"  
  
"We know, By Koga. We saw the wells area and came in this direction to come and help." Inuyasha just stared at Miroku as he spoke.  
  
"Can we go? Kagome needs our help." Shippo and Kirara looked annoyed. So then they all gathered on to Kirara's back and were off. Inuyasha decided that they would get there quicker if he ran and that he did. They headed straight for the mountain that hopefully housed their friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know a little too long but it was a lot to say. I hope you liked. 


	5. On the way and the truth

~*~With Sesshoumaru and Kagome~*~  
  
"Let the HE** go of me you idiot!!!" Kagome was pissed. She was hanging over the shoulder of this demon that has attempted to kill her numerous amounts of times.  
  
'What does eh want with me? Its not like I could be a strong ally to him. I'm not the one he has the grudge over any way. I really miss my friends. I hope they get to Koga soon so that eh can tell them were and who for that matter as taken me now. What am I any way, a prize in a cereal box of something.'  
  
Sesshoumaru become aware of the fact that the woman slung of his shoulder had been quite and motionless for the last couple minuets.  
  
'Is she okay?'* What do we care if she is alright or not. She is but a worthless human to us. * 'Yes but I have a strong feeling that if she is injured or hurt for that matter Inuyasha will not except the trade.' *Point taken*  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted his body so that eh could see that young maiden and the way in which he was going. As he shifted his head he caught a whiff of her scent.  
  
'She does not smell like other humans. She has a heavenly scent. It smells a bit like vanilla mixed in with roses and Cherry blossoms. I wonder why that is.'  
  
Kagome noticed this sudden disturbance and her head was being sniffed by him. She turned a deep red from the embracement and tried to pull her self an inch or two to the side.  
  
When that didn't work she decided it was time to break the breath taking and murderous silence the two were sharing.  
  
"UMMM. do you mind."  
  
Sesshoumaru was feeling rejected and raged with anger at the fact that a mere mortal was telling him what to do.  
  
'No one tells me what to do. Only I can do that.'  
  
"Excuse me but I would suggest that you don't speak to a lord nor a demon for that fact in that type of manor. All of the other demons would kill you in an instant. But I would like to get something from Inuyasha. And this would just so happen to have you play an important role."  
  
'So does that mean that he has no intension of killing or harming me.'  
  
The rest of the way the two of them traveled in silence. Each one of them lost in thought of the other.  
  
~*~Back with the rest of the gang~*~  
  
"Come on you guys. We need to get to the top and quick. Gods your slow."  
  
"Inuyasha, Kirara is going as fast as she possibly can. Isn't that right." Shippo could understand Kirara when she shook her head and growled as low as she could so that Inuyasha could hear her.  
  
'Just hold On Kagome I will be there as soon as I can. Just hang in there. No matter what it takes. When I get my hands on that mangy wolf he will beg for mercy.'  
  
As they got to the top of the mountain they saw more and more unconscious bodies of the wolf demons tribe. Stepping lightly and cautiously, the group stepped through the mouth of the cave. Making their way deeper into the cave they found fewer and fewer bodies.  
  
"What could have taken out a whole pack of demons??" Sango and Miroku were curious but Inuyasha on the other hand was just anxious to find the one they were in search of.  
  
*Sigh* Piles of rocks were in the way but they knew someone was there because of the shifting and clanging of the piles of ruble in the corner of the open area. Inuyasha took hold of the hilt of Tetsiaga while Miroku tightened the grip on is staff causing the rings to dangle at the top. Sango reached for her Boomerang and pulled it so that it was resting on the floor before her. Shippo took hold of the Kirara fir and found himself snuggling into her back as she took a defense stance.  
  
The being revealed himself to the group. Blood dripped from its wounds that showed themselves to be deep gashes that were turning black from what group could only think was some sort of poisoning.  
  
"Thanks for the help here."  
  
"Koga, you are the one who stole Kagome from us." Shippo had the courage to stand of to the wolf prince."  
  
"Now tell now or I will finish what that demon started and kill you. Where is Kagome?"  
  
"You're too late. She was taken from me by another demon."  
  
"Yes, lady Kagome is not here"  
  
"We searched the entire place."  
  
Koga and Inuyasha were both too caught up in their conversation and death glares that they didn't notice that they were once the only ones in the room.  
  
Everyone turned their heads back to the wolf demon lying on the floor but struggled to stand up on his feet.  
  
"What did this 'demon' look like?"  
  
'Should I tell them? They may come in handy in the rescue of Kagome.'  
  
"The demon had long white hair and -"  
  
"That's real helpful. Give us some good descriptions." He was getting irritated. Kagome was in trouble and all he could do was listen to this idiot. Inuyasha got death glares from Sango after she had gestured for Koga to go on.  
  
"Well, he had a powerful sword that took little of his energy to wiled. Oh and he had a crescent moon on his forehead."  
  
That was the entire group needed to know. With quick glances at each other to make sure they were right, Kirara was kneeling on the ground as the group mounted onto her. Inuyasha jumped out of the cave and into the light. Kirara sprinted out after him carrying the others and leaped off of the cliff and into the air.  
  
"Hey wait do you know this demon?" Koga was confused but let it slip his mind as he went to go and check his wounds and his fellow companions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me how you like it so far. 


	6. The second arrival and the night

~*~With Kagome and Sesshoumaru~*~  
  
"We will be there in a moment." The cold voice left the lips of the speeding youkai as he found his way through the maze of trees.  
  
"Alright." was all that Kagome could make pass her mouth. There were so many questions that were running through her mind.  
  
'Will he treat me as a prisoner when we get there? Am I going to have to stay in a cell like those people on the TV? He will probably not hurt me 'cause he wants something.'  
  
"We are here." Sesshoumaru's pulled Kagome back to reality. He set her down carefully on to the ground and while she turned around a gasp passed her lips and floated its way up to the pointed ears of the Demon Lord. Before her there was a wonderful field filled with thousands of wild flowers, blue, pink, purple, and every color imaginable. Kagome was astonished at the site. As her eyes moved their way past the sight she laid them on a three-story castle. The gray stonewalls wrapped around the area to form this building. A path was beaten to lead the way to the doors of the castle. A porch like area was settled to the left of the area. Kagome was brought out of her amazement at eth sound of a little girl's voice. A little girl no much older than eight came running towards the two. She had a lopsided ponytail and an orange and yellow-checkered kimono on. The pattern was unique because it had random blue circles on it. As she got closer she began to shout at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned. Rin is so happy. She thought that you were hurt or something like that." Rin turned around to see Kagome staring her and she gripped her master's leg to give him a hug.  
  
'Who is this little girl. Why is Sesshoumaru being so nice to her? She looks human to me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru patted the girl's head affectionately. Rin just smiled a cheerful and childish smile at him. Her face beamed with childness and happiness like Kagome does when she is happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his face emotionless as he answered the girl.  
  
"I am fine Rin, there is no need to worry." Rin hugged his leg titer.  
  
"Who is the pretty lady that lord Sesshoumaru has brought back with him?" Rin was curious and didn't take a moment to say what was on her mind.  
  
Kagome stared at the girl and gave her a warm and loving smile. Rin glared at her with familiar emotionless look then found that Kagome meant no harm.  
  
"Hello Rin. My name is Kagome." Kagome liked how the girl had mimicked the look that she must have seen Sesshoumaru do.  
  
"Hello my name is Rin. Do you want to play with Rin in the gardens later?"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru who had observed them the entire time.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down to the ground and looked at the girl.  
  
"Kagome and I have some business to handle and then she will be available. Would you like to show her to her room?"  
  
Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru mentioned the word room.  
  
'Room?'  
  
"Rin would love to show Lady Kagome to her room." With that said Rin latched her fingers on to Kagome's arm and lead them to the castled as the big doors slowly greeted them.  
  
'This will be interesting. I wonder what will happen while she is here.' With that stated to himself Sesshoumaru followed the two to what he called home.  
  
~*~With the rest of the gang~*~  
  
"Do you even know were we are going?" The group was getting tired even Inuyasha as he leapt from treetop to the ground to treetop.  
  
"I'm following her scent."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo shouted in unison. They almost fell off of Kirara as she flew through the sky like a leaf caught in the wind.  
  
"You mean to tell us that you have no Idea where your brother is?" Sango was the one to yell at Inuyasha first. She gave no one the chance to speak before her.  
  
"I never go and find him. HE is the one who comes seeking out me."  
  
"We better make camp. It is getting dark and Kirara I shaving trouble seeing." Shippo could tell as the cat demon would stop hesitantly and sniff the air for InuYasha's unmistakable scent.  
  
"Fine but we have to get an early start tomorrow." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he found a suitable area to set up camp.  
  
"I will start dinner. Inuyasha would you mind gathering fire wood." Miroku was now in charge as he gave the orders.  
  
"I am going to find a spring and bathe. Shippo would you mine watching out for perverts." Sango directed her attention to the monk who was searching through Kagome's big yellow bag she had left behind when she came out of the well. "If even try I will hurt you so bad."  
  
"Lady Sango what ever gave you such an Idea such as that?" Inuyasha schooled his features on his face to turn into an innocent look."  
  
"I am not kidding." she grabbed for her boomerangs but was interrupted by the words of the little Kitsune who was witnessing it all.  
  
"Okay Sango" Sango glared daggers at Miroku before she made her way through a bush followed by the little cat demon.  
  
Inuyasha returned shortly with fired mounds of firewood followed shortly by a fully clothed and clean Sango.  
  
The group had a peaceful dinner of Raman. They were all finished their meals and exhausted. Sango and Shippo cleared the dishes while Miroku and Inuyasha set up the sleeping area.  
  
"Goodnight everyone" Sango and Miroku stated as they slipped in to their individual bedding.  
  
"Sango, would you mind if I slept with you since Kagome isn't here?" Shippo didn't like to sleep alone.  
  
"Sure." Sango welcomed the little kitsune and Kirara into her bed and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Miroku was asleep in a matter of minuets on the other hand Inuyasha rested on a tree limb watching over the group as they rest in their places around the cozy fire.  
  
'I will rescue you Kagome. No matter what it takes.' Those were that last thoughts that went through his mind before sleep claimed him for the night. The fire crackled and burned as they slept soundless through the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for now. 


	7. The Morning

~*~At Sesshoumaru's castle~*~  
  
"Come on Lady Kagome. Rin and you are almost there!" The little girl dragged and led the two of them down the long corridors. The walls stone were decorated with paintings of what Kagome interrupted as portraits as relatives of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As one of her arms lightly brushed the passing wall Kagome could feel the cold seep through her uniforms material and settle onto her skin. Kagome shivered at that feeling, the movement of her arm made its way down to Rin's arm.  
  
"Is Lady Kagome okay? Is there something wrong with her?" Rin's childish voice rang through the halls to end up into an eco.  
  
"I am fine Rin. I promise." The two of them made their way through the jumble of hallways. With no warning Rin stopped to a halt in front of two rather large wooden doors.  
  
"This will be Lady Kagome's room. Rin's is across the from it."  
  
Kagome stared down at the little girls face only to be greeted by a full smile.  
  
'Is she sure this is were I am going to stay? This doesn't seem like what A prisoner would stay in. Especially one that is being held captive by Sesshoumaru its like he is trying to be nice or something.  
  
Kagome was torn out of her thought when she felt a light tug on her right hand. She shook her head and once again looked at Rin.  
  
"Are you sure this is my room Rin?" Kagome was now showing her confusion but the little girl standing besides her swaying back and forth on her tippie toes was too little and care free to understand.  
  
"Rin is sure." With that said Rin lifted her left had and met it with the door. She placed all of her weight on to the door and pushed with all of her might.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Kagome stared down at Rin who was now exhausted from trying about five times to reveal Kagome's room. Kagome lifted her hand right above the one already resting on the doorway and pushed on it to assist the little girl.  
  
The door creaked open to expose a light blue room. Kagome was in awe.  
  
'Is all of this for me?'  
  
Rin and herself made their way across the dark wooden floors and sat on the bed.  
  
'The bedding is so beautiful. I love the sukura spaced out all over the light blue material.'  
  
Kagome let her eyes guide her the rest of the way. She saw a Window that had a view of the garden below at her right. It was concealed by a curtain with the same pattern as her bed but trimmed in lace. At the foot of the bed was a light oak chest that matched the dresser, nightstand, and closet doors that were on the opposite walls as it.  
  
"Rin's is the same way except the mines is done in yellow." There was a knock on the door and in stepped Jaken, Sesshoumaru's loyal minion.  
  
"You with Rin are to be expected in My Lords study. Make yourself presentable and get a shower along with getting your self dressed." Jaken gestured to Kagome's uniform. "Come on Rin I have to go take to the field."  
  
"Okay! See you later Lady Kagome!" RI gave Kagome a death grip hug, jumped off of the bed and went with Jaken. The toad slammed the door and followed Rin down the corridor.  
  
"I wonder what's with him? Oh well." Kagome went to her chest at the end of the bed and found a red kimono with orange and yellow flowers randomly spread across it. She peeked in to the hallway and then cautiously made her way to the room she had seen before with Rin. Kagome was hesitant to undress herself but in the end she had done so and soaked in the water. After a while she stepped out and quickly got her self dress and walked to Sesshoumaru's study."  
  
~*~With the rest of them~*~  
  
"Hurry up. I said we were going to get an early start and I meant it." Inuyasha stood there before the group tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, we have to pack up, eat, make sure we have everything." Miroku was getting mad at the fact that He was the one being yelled at and not anyone else.  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth to pass the time. Sango was cooking Inuyasha's favorite and it seemed as though it was doing nothing to sooth him. Kirara and Shippo were playing near by waiting for their food to be done.  
  
"Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku breakfast is ready." Sango shouted as she quickly placed each proportion into a bowl.  
  
"YEAH!!! I AM STAVED!" Shippo came running up to everyone followed by Kirara. He stopped a couple inches in front of the steaming bowls of noodles and started to gobble down the food.  
  
"Thank you Lady Sango." Miroku said as he lowered his hand down to grope Sango.  
  
"DO what I think you are going to do and die." Sango had a stern face on but it was ruined by a blush that had crept onto her face. Miroku, with no hesitation, withdrew his hand. HE then bent down to reach for his breakfast not noticing what Sango had snatched.  
  
"You Pervert!?!?!" Sango shouted as she raised her huge weapon on collided it with the monk's head. He fell to the ground in a matter of seconds and fell unconscious.  
  
"That should teach him. for today at least. Inuyasha come over here and eat right now."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha leapt over to her, grabbed the bowl, and started to wolf down the food, as did Sango and the now conscious Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* next chapter. 


	8. The lady and truth

~*~At Sesshoumaru's Castle~*~  
  
Kagome made her way down the halls in a daze. She had no Idea where the room known as 'Sesshoumaru's Study' was located.  
  
'Maybe I should ask someone as I pass them in the hall. They can't get too mad at me. I am new here.' With her mind made up, she slowly approached one of the demon's that was lingering in the hall. When Kagome got closer, the lady lifted her gaze to Kagome. Her eyes were a deep blue with specks of silver randomly spreaded in it. They set off the sky blue kimono she had covering her.  
  
"May I help you Miss? I haven't seen you around here before and you seem to be human." The lady's voice was like a bell ringing through a town.  
  
"Uhhh... Yes I was wondering.. ummm...Do you happen to know were Sesshoumaru's study is located?" Kagome was worried at the look she was given. The stare of the lady soon turned from a questioning glance to a happy and welcoming one.  
  
"Yes, down the hall nine doors and to your left." She gave Kagome a smile as she told her the way.  
  
"Thank you." As Kagome paced her way down the hall she turned around to face her once more.  
  
"By the way, my name is Kagome." With out a response she left her in the hall and started to count the doors on the left her.  
  
'I guess not everyone every demon associated with Sesshoumaru are all that bad...NINE!' Kagome reached the ninth door to her left. It was a dark wooden door with a pattern of what looked like a forest. She reached her hand up cautiously to the door. When it was about three centimeters away, Kagome heard a voice seep through the cracks that the door didn't cover.  
  
"Come." Kagome obeyed what she was told and entered through the doors.  
  
"Sit." As if in a trance she sat in the chair across from Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I'm in trouble. What if her asks where I'm from? He can sense when I am lying.'  
  
"Now, I would like to know about where you are from."  
  
"This might be a little hard to swallow." Kagome's voice was cracking and a little shaky.  
  
"Try me..." Sesshoumaru's voice was the exact opposite of hers. It was calm and stern.  
  
"Well I am from the future. I travel back in time to collect jewel shards for Inuyasha and the others."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat across from her dumbfounded and yet at the same time Kagome could see in his eyes that he was begging for her to go on. So she proceeded to tell him her story from beginning to end.  
  
When she reached the end of her tale Sesshoumaru had seemed to have believed everything and was thinking through it all.  
  
"You may leave now I will be expecting you for dinner look presentable."  
  
Kagome arose from her seat and exited the room toward her own.  
  
'I wonder how it is that she can travel through time. It does explain the rather odd clothes on the other hand.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that's it for now. R & R 


	9. on the way again

~*~ With the rest of the gang ~*~  
  
"Thank you Sango. Breakfast was really yummy!" Shippo ran over to where Sango was still eating and placed his bowl and utensils next to her.  
  
"Yes lady Sango this was wonderful." Miroku continued eating his meal just as Sango was doing the same.  
  
Inuyasha was no were to be seen. After he had finished rushing through is own proportion of the meal he had vanished to a tree without a word said.  
  
Shippo was now in the field with Kirara falling over and talking each other as Miroku helped Sango clean up the dishes and pack.  
  
'I wish Inuyasha would calm down. I know that Sesshoumaru can be mean and cruel because of his hatred of him but he has honor for himself as well. He wouldn't kill someone for no reason at all.'  
  
"Lady Sango, are you aright?" Sango was torn out of her thoughts at the sound of Miroku's voice and his hand waving up and down in a fast motion in front of her face.  
  
"What...huh... Oh yeah I am, I was just thinking." She quickly responded and then went back to packing up the supplies that they need.  
  
"Oh, about what?" Miroku was curious. Very.  
  
"Nothing really. Can you hand be those bandages?" As she said that she lifted her finger up and pointed to the roll across the ground next to Miroku. Miroku gingerly picked up what Sango and requested and gave it to her as though it was a piece offering for what had happened earlier that morning.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet? We have to go. RIGHT NOW!?!?!" Inuyasha had now decided to make himself known. He was ready all he needed was for everyone else to be. Shippo and Kirara bounced their way back to the group as if in response that they were ready as well.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sango and Miroku arose from their sitting positions and started to fallow Inuyasha in the direction of where Kagome was being held captive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I decided to update because I got a review so okay.Sorry really short again but I have a little bit of writers block. Well you know the drill R&R. 


End file.
